Ella, Mi angel
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te quitaste la vida privandome de adorarte y en este tiempo te he odiado tanto como aun te sigo amando. Todos parecen haberse de ti olvidado, todo excepto yo que visito a diario el lugar donde ahora descansas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ella, mi ángel.**

**¡Hola!... Espero que en estos días de fiesta y asueto se la pasen muy bien mis queridos lectores. No se si ya lo sepan, pero personalmente octubre es mi mes favorito del año y no hay nada que mas adore como las fechas de Halloween y día de muertos, así que nada mejor que escribir una historia inspirada en estas fechas.**

**Les advierto que este fic no se trata de alguna fiesta de disfraces a la que acuden las chicas, tampoco entro en detalles históricos sobre el origen de lo que es el Halloween o el día de muertos… simplemente me inspire para escribir una historia sobre esos seres que están en el mas allá.**

**Espero les guste y prepárense con su cajita de Klennex.**

**Cap. 1. En vida y muerte.**

Como cada atardecer desde hace seis meses vengo a visitar la tumba de mi querida Lita, mi dulce ángel que tanto me amó en vida. De día bebo hasta perder el sentido, para olvidar un poco esta horrible realidad en que ahora ella ya no está conmigo y de noche, cuando todo mundo duerme vengo al lugar donde descansan sus restos para cambiar el ramo de rosas del día anterior por otras nuevas y frescas.

¡La he odiado tanto como la he amado desde su partida!... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde para quitarse la vida y privarme de su existencia?... ¡Maldita, maldita y mil veces maldita por haber sido tan egoísta y sólo pensar en ella!... Me dio las mayores alegrías como también desde su partida me ha hecho sufrir como jamás pensé que fuera posible.

Maldita también la muerte que pese a haber intentado quitarme la vida para encontrar a mi amada no me ha querido llevar a su lado.

Hubiera sido tan sencillo no aceptar el compromiso, entonces así no hubiera tenido que conocerla y amarla tanto como hasta ahora la sigo amando, pero aun así, se que si volviera a tener la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo atrás, a sabiendas de que la perdería volvería a elegir tenerla a mi lado y disfrutar de aquella felicidad que fue efímera en mi vida.

¿Cómo la conocí?... Bueno, tenía yo entonces 23 años, estaba satisfecho con mis logros hasta ese momento. Acababa de graduarme como medico, sabía que tenia un futuro prometedor y el siguiente paso que debía de dar era casarme. No es como que estuviera enamorado de mi prometida, incluso muchas veces cuando era mas joven le había dicho a mi padre que si aquella señorita no era muy agraciada le gustara o no rompería el compromiso y así seguí pensando hasta que la conocí durante una temporada que ella estuvo en Londres por dos semanas visitando a unos tíos suyos. Cuando la vi, me pareció que era hermosa como pocas, finas facciones, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y ondulado, educada y con una cuantiosa dote… ¿Cómo podría entonces decir que no?... La señorita Miller era un buen negocio, que por supuesto yo no iba a desdeñar.

Pasados tres meses de aquella temporada en que tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, decidí viajar a Pluckley, no es como que me emocionara mucho viajar a ese pueblo pero debía visitar a mis padres y a mi hermana que estaban viviendo en ese tranquilo lugar desde hace dos años y de paso conocer a toda la familia de mi prometida (sólo conocía a su padre y a ella) para entonces hacer oficial el compromiso y fijar la fecha de la boda. Ese día tenia previsto llegar temprano al pueblo, quería descansar un poco, pues sabia que en la noche se ofrecería un baile en la casa de mis suegros pero para mi mala suerte el hombre que conducía el carruaje comenzó a sentirse mal, tuve que detenerse, lo auxilie y bueno, en un acto compasivo fui yo quien terminó conduciendo el carruaje hasta llegar a Pluckley.

Era bastante tarde cuando llegue a casa, apenas si puede saludar a mis padres y a mi hermana Minna, no tuve tiempo de descansar pues casi inmediatamente tuvimos que partir a la casa de los Miller donde vería a mi prometida.

Al entrar al salón de baile, casi inmediatamente visualice a mi suegro, quien se acercó acompañado de una mujer de alrededor de 40 años, quien pese a su madurez aun conservaba su hermosura. Tras saludarnos me presentó a su acompañante, era su esposa, la señora Rose Miller. La charla entre nosotros no duró mucho, enseguida llegaron más invitados que requerían que los Miller les dieran la bienvenida, así que se apartaron no sin antes decirme que pronto mi prometida haría su aparición en el salón de baile. Mi hermana Minna pronto consiguió pareja de baile y bueno, yo decidí apartarme de mis padres para que fueran a bailar y porque no decirlo, para salir a tomar un poco de aire, pues estaba muerto de sueño y cansancio.

Salí pues entonces a dar un paseo, como era finales del mes de octubre había luna llena y estaba fresco, pero era una noche muy agradable. Poco a poco me aleje de la mansión Miller y entonces en medio de la obscuridad escuche que alguien se movía, alguien corría en mi dirección… de pronto entre las sombras vi una silueta, era una dama que de pronto vi que tropezó. Seguro había pisado el dobladillo de su vestido así que me acerque a socorrerla.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Me agache y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias.- Contestó ella cuando se puso en pie, riéndose de si misma por haber tropezado y limpiándose el vestido.- ¿Aun sigo muy sucia?

Era preciosa, tenia un rostro de ángel, facciones delicadas, como si hubiera sido echa a mano, ojos verdes y vivaces, pero mas que eso lo que me encantó fue el sonido melodioso de su voz y su sonrisa.

-Pues solo un poco.- Dije acercando mi mano a su rostro para quitarle un poco de lodo en la mejilla.- ¿Por qué venia corriendo?... ¿Alguien la venia siguiendo?

-¡Oh no!- Exclamó.- Estaba buscando a mi gata, sólo que me aleje demasiado y corrí porque me di un miedo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Ha sido muy amable.- Me dijo ella.- Bueno, debo seguir buscando a Lucy, supongo que viene al baile. Disfrútelo.

Intentaba seguir su camino, sola, sin mi, pero apenas había dado unos pasos la detuve.

-¿La puedo acompañar?- Le dije.- No creo que sea seguro que una señorita ande paseando sola, menos en la noche.

-No creo que sea muy apropiado que pasee con un desconocido.- Sonrió ella de nuevo. ¡Como me encantaba su sonrisa!... Era como si se estuviera burlando de mi propuesta y al mismo tiempo me estuviera coqueteando.- Pero de acuerdo, acepto su compañía.

Le ofrecí mi brazo, que ella por supuesto aceptó y para su buena suerte no tardamos en encontrar a aquella gata negra llamada Lucy a la que parecía ella adoraba. Al tenerla consigo se tranquilizó y me confesó que no quería entrar al salón, ya que al parecer estaría presente un tipo que la cortejaba pero que a ella le desagradaba, me explicó que igual sus padres estarían mas al pendiente de su hermana, así que ella pasaría desapercibida y yo, como si me hubiera olvidado de mi prometida, sin decirlo ni planearlo me quede a hacerle compañía.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya había logrado conocerla mas lo que había conocido a otras señoritas con las que antes hubiera tratado. Me hizo saber que adoraba a los gatos, montar a caballo a escondidas pues sus padres se lo prohibían, leer, cocinar y escribir poesía.

-¡Me encanta ese vals!- Susurró de pronto emocionada cuando escuchó que la orquesta dentro de la mansión tocaba una pieza que le gustaba.

-Entonces, milady… ¿Me concedería el honor de esta pieza?

Con palabras no me dio una respuesta, pero entonces aceptó mi mano y ahí, alejados del bullicio dentro de la mansión comenzamos a danzar al son de esa pieza… Esa fue la primera vez que la tuve tan cerca, tomando su mano, estrechando su cintura, perdiéndome en el verde mar de sus ojos y aspirando el delicioso aroma a jazmines de su cuerpo y su cabello… Con ella me olvide de mis padres, de mi prometida, del mundo, sólo éramos yo y aquella encantadora dama… No lo pensé mucho, pero cuando la música cesó la tome de la barbilla y probé el dulzor de sus labios, cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos me provocó ternura ver el carmín en sus mejillas, por su forma de besar me había dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que alguien la besaba.

-Perdón por el atrevimiento.- Le susurre.- Pero me encantas.

Por un momento no supe si iba a abofetearme… Tal vez me lo tuviera merecido, pero la verdad prefería pedirle perdón que permiso.

-¿Sera que puedo cortejarte?... Si me dices quienes son tus padres podría hablar con ellos.

De pronto escuchamos tres voces que llamaban a alguien, más bien a alguna mujer llamada "Lita", poco a poco se acercaban y entonces me di cuenta del temor reflejado en su mirada.

-¡Me están buscando!- Exclamó asustada.- Si me ven con un hombre a solas me regañaran… Búscame dentro del salón.

Mi amada entonces salió corriendo en dirección a aquellas personas que la buscaban, yo por un momento me oculte entre las sombras para que no fueran a percatarse de que estaba con ella, por nada del mundo quería que fueran a regañarla. Después de que se alejaron lo suficiente volví a asumir de nuevo mi realidad, estaba comprometido con otra y entonces me lamente de haber aceptado ese compromiso.

Desde aquel día en que la conocí y tuve oportunidad de tratarla fue como si supiera que jamás podría alejarla de mi vida, aun cuando yo lo quisiera. No quería regresar dentro del salón de baile porque sabía que en algún momento tendría que ver a mi prometida, bailar con ella y entonces me presentarían a todo mundo como su prometido… pero ahí dentro del salón también estaba esa mujer que acababa de conocer y de la que había quedado prenda. Si no entraba dentro no sabría quienes eran sus padres, donde vivía, nada de ella, así que me dije que regresaría, la buscaría, me despediría de ella y tras averiguar quien era su familia partiría con la promesa de ir pronto a visitar su casa para pedir permiso a sus padres para visitarla. Así, entonces me encamine dentro del salón, para mi buena suerte la mire no muy lejos de la entrada platicando con otra señorita. Pensaba hablarle para despedirme de ella pero entonces escuche una voz a mis espaldas:

-Yerno, hasta que te encuentro.- Escuche tras de mi y entonces al dar media vuelta me encontré con don Joseph Miller y su hija Wanda.

Wanda estaba feliz de verme, y como es la costumbre le dedique un alago a su hermosura y bese el dorso de su mano. No mentía, en verdad Wanda era preciosa, físicamente no tenia nada que pedirle a la dama que acababa de conocer hace poco… pero vamos, Wanda tenia de bonita lo que tenia de seria, aburrida, siempre diciendo lo que era correcto, lo que tenia que ser, muy distinta que la dama que acababa de conocer que hablaba y hablaba sin parar, opinando, preguntando, despreocupada por lo que yo pudiera pensar de ella.

Estando de espaldas, pedía que Lita no me viera y se enterara de que ya tenia un compromiso, pero entonces para mi mala suerte de pronto llegó a donde estábamos Joseph Miller, mi prometida y yo conversando. Me regaló una sonrisa y yo que poco oraba o iba a la iglesia entonces le pedí a dios que no fuera tan amiga de mi prometida y no fueran a presentarme a ella como el prometido de Wanda, pero entonces me lleve una sorpresa cuando se acercó a mi suegro dirigiéndose a él como papá.

-Lita... ¿Dónde andabas?- La reprendió.

-Andaba saludando a la señorita Kellaway… ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Lita sonriendo.

-Andrew, mira, esta es mi hija menor la señorita Lita Miller…. Hija, este es el señor Andrew Hansford, hijo de mi amigo Arthur Hansford y prometido de tu hermana.

En ese momento la sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro de mi amada, nadie se daba cuenta, pero sus ojos vivaces entonces reflejaban decepción y tristeza. Me quede como un tonto, sin decir nada, hasta que de pronto ella esbozó una falsa sonrisa y rompió el silencio:

-Hasta que al fin tenemos el placer de conocerlo señor… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Andrew Hansford.- Le respondí.- El placer es mi señorita Miller. Es usted preciosa.- Le dije mientras besaba el dorso de su mano. Solía alagar a todas las señoritas con cumplidos cuando me las presentaban, no importando que fueran poco agraciadas, pero con ella en verdad que estaba siendo honesto.

Sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche no tiene mucho caso hablar, me la pase bailando cada vals con Wanda con quien trataba de sostener una charla amena, pero de vez en cuando me perdía en el dialogo, pues mi mirada se iba siguiendo a la otra señorita Miller que se dio el lujo de bailar con cuanto caballero bien parecido la solicitaba para un baile. De vez en cuando al danzar nuestras miradas se encontraban y entonces, en aquellos orbes color esmeralda podía ver que estaba decepcionada.

Después de aquella noche en que la conocí, y que para mi mala suerte mi suegro fue presentándome con todo mundo como su futuro yerno visite mas de una vez la casa de los Miller para ver si tenia oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero eso era algo que nunca se daba pues cuando estaba ahí, Wanda no se me despegaba y nunca se me daba la oportunidad de ver a mi Lita a solas. En ocasiones mi suegro nos invitaba a comer a mi familia y a mi y en ese momento mas de una vez nuestras miradas se encontraban mientras todos estaban perdidos en la charla, mi hermana pronto se hizo muy amiga de Lita y entonces una vez me atreví a confesarle a mi hermana que estaba enamorado de su amiga; mi hermana entonces se ofreció a llevarle una misiva que yo le había escrito, donde le pedía disculpas por lo sucedido aquella noche y donde le decía que la amaba y que ella era la única razón por la que cada día frecuentaba la casa de sus padres.

Mi carta aquella vez no obtuvo respuesta. Minna me la regresó cerrada como yo se la había entregado, me dijo entonces que Lita ni siquiera la abrió y que de insistirle entonces no podrían ser amigas.

Así pasaron dos meses en que ella no me dirigía mas la palabra, sólo podía verla cuando iba a casa de los Miller, pero ella me ignoraba. Estaba tan interesado en ella que por mi hermana me entere mas de la vida de Lita que de mi prometida, supe entonces que Lita no era hija de Rose Miller, que Joseph la había engendrado con otra mujer esperando que le diera un hijo varón que continuara su apellido, ya que su esposa después de Wanda había tenido embarazos fallidos, pero en vez de tener el tan anhelado varón nació una niña.

Un buen día, entonces la suerte quiso ponerse de mi lado. Me había levantado de madrugada ya que alguien había ido a buscarme a la casa de mis padres para atender a un hombre que había sido herido de bala. Al regresar a casa, cuando los primeros rayos de sol estaban apareciendo en el horizonte me dirigí entonces en dirección a la mansión Miller y entonces, cuando aun faltaban mas de 10 minutos para llegar a los terrenos pertenecientes a mi futura familia política vislumbre a mi adorada Lita que estaba sentada en el pasto leyendo un libro, apoyando la espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Al escuchar el trote de mi caballo entonces levantó la vista, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella se puso de pie queriendo huir de mí pero le di alcance.

-Señorita Miller… buenos días.

No me respondió. Ni siquiera volteó a verme así que insistí.

-Señorita Miller… ¿Sera que puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-No creo que tenga mucho que hablar con usted señor Hansford. Le agradecería mucho si me deja continuar mi paseo a solas.

-Señorita Miller, permítame hablar con usted.- Insistí mientras desmontaba del caballo.- ¿Por qué no quiso recibir mi carta?- Le pregunte dándole alcance e interponiéndome en su camino.

-Porque no me parece correcto recibir cartas del prometido de mi hermana.- Me contestó sosteniéndome la mirada.- ¿Podría dejarme ahora en paz?

-La voy a dejar en paz si así lo quieres después de escucharme.- Le dije y entonces ella no hizo ningún intento por seguir evadiéndome.- ¿Sabes?... Aquella noche en que te conocí no tenia idea de que fueras hermana de Wanda.

-¿Entiendo entonces que el señor quería entretenerse un poco con la mujer que había conocido en el jardín y de paso negar a su prometida?- Me preguntó indignada.

-Le juro señorita Miller que no es así.- Le respondí.- Se que es tonto decirlo, nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista pero desde que mire sus ojos quede prendado de usted y no es solo su belleza física, en verdad me encanta todo lo que hay en su persona…. La manera en que sonríe, sus gestos al hablar, la ternura que desprende cuando cuida de Lucy… me encanta incluso cuando la veo discutiendo con su padre, revelándose ante las imposiciones sociales e incluso la forma en que me mira ahora en que está molesta conmigo. Le juro señorita Miller que esa noche en verdad estaba dispuesto a romper mi compromiso y cortejarla a usted… pero nunca espere que usted fuera hermana de mi prometida.

-Perfecto, ya lo escuche, ahora supongo que puedo irme.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse sin decirme nada, pero entonces se detuvo en seco cuando le volví a hablar para recordarle aquel primer beso:

-¿Entonces se piensa ir así sin decirme nada?... No creo que yo le sea tan indiferente, de eso me pude dar cuenta aquella noche en que la bese.

-Aquella noche no existió.- Me dijo sin siquiera darse media vuelta para mirarme a la cara.- Haga el favor de nunca mas volver a mencionarlo.

-Se que se rehúsa a negar lo que siente porque lo considera incorrecto, pero señorita Miller, le advierto que cada amanecer aquí estaré esperándola. Si usted me lo pide incluso rompería el compromiso con su hermana.

-Pues entonces siéntese porque se va a cansar de esperarme.

Dos días después de que tuviéramos aquel encuentro (días en los que deje de visitar la casa de los Miller y acudiendo a las citas donde Lita nunca llegaba) sucedió algo que creo en parte fue un detonante para que nuestro secreto idilio se viera realizado. Era ya de noche, estaba por acostarme a dormir cuando de pronto escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y enseguida los gritos de mi hermana que me imploraba por que le abriera. Temiendo que hubiera sucedido algo me puse en pie para abrirle y antes de que le preguntara que era lo que sucedía ella me dio aquella noticia que me alarmó:

-Tienes que ir a casa de los Miller.- Me dijo con preocupación en su voz.- Afuera está esperándote uno de los sirvientes, parece que Lita está enferma.

Fue suficiente con saber que Lita estaba enferma para que yo inmediatamente me pusiera de pie y montara en mi caballo para dirigirme a la casa de los Miller. Me habían comentado que al parecer en los últimos días había estado resfriada y que en las últimas horas había tenido fiebre que con nada podían bajarse. No quería pensar que algún mal mortal la hubiera atacado, y los 20 minutos que hice a caballo para llegar hasta su casa se me hicieron eternos.

Al llegar a casa de los Miller inmediatamente subí a sus aposentos y al verla postrada en cama, ardiendo en fiebre y tan demacrada me aterró la idea de que ella pudiera partir de este mundo y privarme de adorarla. En mi mente entonces asocie sus síntomas con la terrible y mortal peste blanca, tan temida por la sociedad como mortal. No había sido necesario que me quedara ahí toda la noche, pero aun cuando sus padres se fueron a dormir yo me quede al pie de su cama cuidándola, acompañado claro de una sirvienta. Confiaban los Miller ciegamente en mi y y yo no iba a dejar sola a mi Lita.

-¿Quiere que le traiga un café señor Hansford?- Me preguntó la joven sirvienta y yo asentí. Tenia tanto sueño que decidí aceptarla.

Cuando la joven bajó, dejándome a solas con mi amada Lita me puse de pie y me senté al borde de la cama. Me di cuenta de que aunque aun tenia fiebre ya le había bajado un poco y entonces en sus delirios la escuche susurrar mi nombre.

-Andrew.

-Aquí estoy mi amor.- Susurre tomando su mano.

-Andrew… te amo.- Susurró apretando mi mano.

No lo pensé mucho, en ese momento me deje llevar y me acerque a sus labios para besarlos suavemente, apenas rozándolos y entonces cuando me separe de su rostro mire como sus ojos se abrían, siendo yo la primera persona a quien miró cuando despertaba.

-¿Eres real?

-Lo soy mi ángel… ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si.- Me respondió tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.- Quédate… no te vayas.

-Me quedare contigo. Lo prometo.

Los siguientes cinco días después de aquel día seguí visitando la casa Miller, subiendo a sus aposentos para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y para de paso conversar con ella. Mi hermana Minna solía acompañarme, así que para mi fortuna podía hablar a solas con ella, ya que acompañándome Minna no era necesario que estuviera una doncella con nosotros y mi buena hermana, que se convirtió en cómplice de nuestro idilio se quedaba afuera de la habitación dejándonos a solas e espiando que nadie viniera. Atrás habían quedado los reclamos, su manera tan dura de mirarme aunque yo tampoco había vuelto a insistir diciéndole que la amaba o queriendo besarla.

Uno de esos días en que llegue, al estar por entrar a su habitación la escuche recitar un poema en voz alta, un poema que aunque hermoso era demasiado triste para mi gusto, describía perfectamente lo que había sentido cuando creí que la perdería a causa de lo enferma que había estado:

_Alma mía gentil, que partiste  
tan pronto de esta vida descontenta,  
reposa allá en el Cielo eternamente,  
y viva yo aquí en la tierra siempre triste._

_Si allá en el asiento etéreo, en donde subiste,  
memoria de esta vida se consiente,  
no te olvides de aquel amor ardiente  
que ya en los ojos míos tan puro viste._

_Y si vieras que puede merecerte  
alguna cosa el dolor que me quedó  
del pesar, sin remedio, de perderte;_

_ruega a Dios que tus años recortó,  
que tan pronto de aquí me lleve a verte,  
cuan pronto de mis ojos te llevó._

-Demasiado triste para mi gusto.- Le comente mientras entraba a la habitación.- Nunca lo había escuchado… ¿Quién es el auto?

-Luis de Camoes.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.- Y créeme, si lo lees en Portugués suena mas hermoso.

-¿Sabes hablar portugués?- Le pregunte sorprendido.

-Una de las institutrices que tuve en la infancia sabía y nos enseño.

-Por cierto, traje algo para mi paciente favorita.- Le dije entregándole la caja en color verde metálico con moño dorado que le había llevado.- Minna me comentó que te gustaban los chocolates con cereza, así que espero los disfrutes.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó emocionada, regalándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba en ella.

Atrás habían quedado los días en que tan mal había estado, ahora sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y hablaba sin parar. Tampoco ya nos hablábamos con formalidad, sino por nuestro nombre de pila.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Creo que ya lo sabes Lita. Te amo.

-Pero tú te vas a casar con mi hermana.

-Si tú me lo pides puedo romper el compromiso.

-¡No!- Exclamó.- Así entonces nunca mas podría verte. Mi padre te aborrecería por despreciar a su hija mas querida, lo tomaría como una humillación y ni en nuestros mejore sueños aceptaría que tú me ames a mi.

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga Lita?- Le pregunte.- ¿Qué siga callándome este amor que por ti siento?... ¿Qué me case con mi hermana y tengamos que pasar nuestra vida separados o amándonos a escondidas?

-¡Andrew, por favor no sigas!

-Pero tú me amas a mi.- Le dije.- No voy a soportar el día de mañana que tu padre te quiera casar con otro que no sea yo. No voy a poder soportar pasar el resto de mis días casado con tu hermana y teniéndote que amar en secreto… Además… tú naciste para ser adorada, no es justo que tengamos que esconderle a todo el mundo lo que sentimos.

-¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de comprometerte con mi hermana!

-¡Y yo que iba a saber que me iba a enamorar de ti!

-¡Silencio!- Escuchamos la voz de Minna que se asomó a la habitación.- Si siguen haciendo tanto ruido alguien podría escucharlos… Además no es prudente que sigas aquí con Lita, hermano… Podrían sospechar, ni con los enfermos de muerte el doctor dura tanto.

-Lita, te voy a esperar a partir de mañana en el lugar donde tenemos nuestra cita a la que nunca llegas.- Le dije.- No vendré mas a casa, ya estas muy sana y no quiero seguir fingiendo que me voy a casar con tu hermana, así que te espero.

Después de aquel día no volví a poner un pie en casa de los Miller. Mi hermana solía visitar a Lita a diario, así que estaba enterado de que no había tenido recaídas. Por su parte mis padres al ver que pasaba mas de una semana en que no iba comenzaron a molestarme con que debía visitar a Wanda y hacerle esos presentes que tanto le agradan a las mujeres, pero la verdad que no me nacía del alma y estaba harto de tener que seguir fingiendo que me casaría con ella, lo que si hice durante esos días fue ir al lugar donde siempre esperaba a Lita y nunca llegaba y así pasaron diez días hasta que me decidí a ir a casa de los Miller, me aceptara Lita o no yo estaba decidido a ponerle fin a mi compromiso con su hermana.

-¡Andrew, bienvenido!- Exclamó Wanda al verme llegar esa tarde.- Hace mucho no venias a visitarme. Tenías más de una semana sin venir por aquí.

-Buenas tardes Wanda.- La salude besándole el dorso de la mano.- ¿Se encuentra tu padre?... Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Claro que si, ahora mismo mando a una de las sirvientas a buscarlo. Mientras ven a sentarte conmigo. Tengo mucho que platicarte… ¿Sabes?... He estado preparándome para la vida de casada.

El señor Joseph Miller no tardó en encontrarse conmigo. Al hacerle saber mi deseo de tener una charla a solas con él me hizo pasar al despacho.

-Siéntate yerno y dime de que quieres hablar

-Gracias señor Miller, pero no me sentare porque voy a ser breve.- Le dije y para entonces él ya estaba en su asiento.

-¿Por qué me miras con tanta seriedad Andrew?- Soltó una carcajada.- Ya te dije que dejes de hablarme con tanta formalidad, pronto seremos familia… a menos claro que vengas a decirme que quieres cancelar la boda.

-Señor Miller, antes que nada le pido una disculpa sincera. Se que probablemente pierda su aprecio y lo lamentare mucho, pero con mucha pena vengo a romper mi compromiso con su hija.

-Estas bromeando… ¿verdad?... Eso no es gracioso.

-Estoy hablando en serio señor Miller y en verdad créame que lo lamento, pero no me voy a casar con su hija.

El señor Miller entonces clavó sus ojos en mi como si quisiera matarme. Se puso de pie y me habló enérgicamente:

-Andrew, no puedes hacer eso… ¿No eres consciente de que eso seria una afrenta al honor de mi hija?... Seria un escándalo en Pluckley

-Podemos decir que su hija rompió el compromiso si así gusta. Ponga el pretexto que quiera.

-¡Es que no se trata de quien lo rompa!- Me gritó.- Como sea mi familia sale afectada… ¿Qué no te importa que mi hija se convierta en el motivo de habladurías de la sociedad?... Mira Andrew, eres joven, yo también tuve tu edad comprendo que pues a lo mejor estés encantado por alguna mujer de burdel o incluso de alguna otra jovencita decente… pero dime… ¿Quién podría ser mejor partido para ti que mi hija?... No solo posee una buena dote y es virtuosa, también me atrevo a decir que es la joven más hermosa de Pluckley, incluso más que mi hija menor.

Joseph Miller trató de convencerme de una y mil maneras de que no desistiera, al ver que no cambiaba de parecer incluso me suplicó ofreciéndome duplicar la dote, diciéndome que si amaba a alguna otra mujer la tuviera como mi concubina pero al ver que estaba firme en mi posición me echó de su casa.

-¡Eres un cobarde!- Me gritó cuando ya estaba afuera, alarmando a su mujer, a Wanda y a Lita que estaban afuera.- ¡No te vuelvas a parar por aquí si no cambias de parecer!

-Lo lamento mucho señor Miller pero mi decisión está tomada.

Al llegar a casa inmediatamente hable con mi padre y le conté lo sucedido. No me sorprendió que se encolerizara al saber lo que había echo, eso de alguna manera afectaba su amistad con el señor Miller y por tanto los negocios que tenían juntos. Trató de convencerme de una y mil maneras de que recapacitara, de que una señorita mejor que Wanda no iba a encontrar pero al no lograrlo habló de desheredarme, cosa que la verdad no me importaba.

Mi madre al enterarse rompió en llanto, quiso fingir que se pondría mal de salud ante mi decisión, pero sabía que desde hacia muchos años esos chantajes conmigo ya no funcionaban. Al siguiente día, al ver que seguían con aquella postura de no apoyarme hice mis maletas, me despedí de Minna y me fui a rentar el cuarto de una posada en el pueblo. Al menos ahí nadie me molestaría con dramas.

Los próximos días, como de costumbre seguía yendo a mi cita a la que finalmente un día llegó, desde entonces a diario nos veíamos a solas aunque sea por poco tiempo durante el día. Me había enterado de mi padre había roto amistades con el suyo, de que Wanda estaba dolida, yo entonces le proponía hablar con su padre y se negaba. Le propuse también la idea de que nos fuéramos de Pluckley a otro lugar donde pudiéramos amarnos sin que nadie nos lo impidiera pero ella se negaba porque el maldito remordimiento de conciencia no la dejaba tranquila.

Así pasaron 6 meses en que solíamos mirarnos a escondidas, hasta que entonces dejó de ir a nuestras citas. Por tres días me dejó plantado y al cuarto día decidí que si no llegaba iría a buscarla a su casa pero entonces se escuchó el sonido ensordecedor de un trueno, enseguida las gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo empapándome. Decidí retirarme, le daría de plazo hasta el siguiente día antes de ir a buscarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de montar en mi caballo la escuche llamándome:

-¡Andrew!

Voltee a verla, corría a encontrarme llevando una sombrilla en mano pero en su camino tropezó cayó al piso. Me acerque a ella ofreciéndole mi ayuda y de nuevo se puso en pie. No importaba que estuviéramos empapados o que el vestido de ella estuviera lleno de lodo, la levante en brazos y entonces nos besamos apasionadamente. Cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede preciosa mía?- Le pregunte mientras le quitaba un poco de lodo que tenia en la mejilla.- ¿Te dolió mucho?... ¿Por qué me tenias tan abandonado?

-Padre me tenía encerrada en mi habitación. Me castigó porque no quiero casarme con Zafiro Black.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Zafiro Black ha estado visitándome desde tres días, fue a pedirle mi mano a mi padre pero yo le hice saber que no quiero. Dice padre que debo casarme, que Zafiro es un buen partido y que si no acepto me encerrar en mi cuarto hasta el día de la boda.

-Iré a hablar con él.

-¡No!- Me pidió ella.- Solo empeoraras las cosas. Entonces me encerrar y nunca mas podremos vernos.

Me quite la gabardina y entonces la puse sobre sus hombros, después, bajo la lluvia la estreche entre mis brazos.

-Te amo.- Me susurró.

-Me encanta que me lo digas preciosa.- Le dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para besarla.- Yo te adoro.

Me quede en silencio un momento, aspirando el delicioso olor de su perfume. No quería que nadie le apartara de mi lado, pero ella tenia razón, su padre jamás consentiría que yo hubiera roto el compromiso con su hija favorita para pedir la mano de la menor.

-Lita, se que no te gusta que te lo diga, pero huir es la única alternativa, les harás daño, pero si no lo hacemos me harás daño a mi al no poder tenerte y te harás daño a ti misma por hacer un sacrificio que nadie te agradecerá.- Entonces tome su mano y bese suavemente su dorso.- Huyamos, se que no es lo que una señorita decente espera, que hubiera deseado una boda y llegar al altar tomada del brazo de tu padre pero te juro hermosa mía que te adorare como si fueras mi diosa y cuidare de ti y de los hijos que me des por toda la vida.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A Bristol. Ahí puedo trabajar como medico, tengo muchos amigos ahí que pueden incluso recomendarme. Te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de este pueblo nos casaremos y cuando lleguemos a Bristol te comprare una casa linda donde viviremos juntos.

-Si Andrew, acepto mi amor.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos.

-Mañana Andrew.- Me pidió suplicantemente.- Al menos déjame pasar este último día con mis padres y mi hermana.

-Lita, vámonos ahora.- Le suplique.

-Andrew, por favor. Esto es difícil para mí. Déjame pasar un día más con mi familia.

-De acuerdo hermosa mía. Te espero aquí mañana cuando todos duerman. Así cuando se den cuenta de que no estas nosotros ya estaremos muy lejos.

-Gracias por comprenderme Andrew.

Aquella noche antes de separarnos bese apasionadamente sus labios, después la deliciosa piel de su cuello y el inicio de sus pechos. Ansiaba más que nada en el mundo hacerla mía, que me perteneciera en cuerpo y alma, quería llenarme de ella, por un momento perdí la cordura y ella se olvidó del recato, sabía que su cuerpo por mi ardía pero entonces me separó de su lado.

-Aquí no Andrew.

-Perdón amor.- Le dije tratando de controlarme.

-Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde y se podrían dar cuenta de que no estoy.

Me dio un beso fugaz y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero entonces la alcance y la rodee con mis brazos, no quería que se fuera, quería llevármela conmigo esa noche. No quería esperar, tenia miedo de que si dejara pasar el momento entonces ya nunca pudiéramos estar juntos.

-Vámonos ahora.- Insistí.

-Hoy no Andrew.- Me miró suplicantemente.

-Si es por lo que acaba de suceder, tienes mi promesa de que no te hare nada que tu quieres. Si tú lo deseas puedo esperar a casarnos para hacerte el amor. Perdóname por lo que acaba de suceder.

Ella llevó sus manos a mi rostro, acariciándome y me regaló una sonrisa.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón Andrew, yo también lo deseo. Me entregaría a ti ahora mismo si estuviéramos lejos de aquí, sin importarme que estuviéramos casados o no.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De mi padre?

-No- Le conteste.- Él podría incluso apuntarme con un arma y no tendría miedo. Me da miedo que suceda algo y que no pueda tenerte a mi lado.

-Nada pasara Andrew. Nadie sabe que huiré contigo. Mañana me visitara Zafiro y actuare como si estuviera encantada con la idea de casarme con él y cuando caiga la noche vendré a tu encuentro y nos iremos juntos. Te lo prometo. Sabes que tampoco podría irme sin traer a Lucy conmigo.

Iba a decirle algo, pero entonces se paró de puntillas y besó mis labios, enredando sus manos en mi cabello, yo la tome del talle, correspondiéndole con pasión, me encantaba el dulce sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cabello, de su cuerpo, pero el tiempo no era eterno y ella al fin se separó de mi lado.

-Te veo aquí mañana amor mío.

-Y yo te esperare mi ángel- Le dije mientras apretaba su mano.

Al final se soltó de mi agarre, me lanzó un beso en el aire y echó a correr a su casa. Al verla partir, cada vez más lejos de mí y perdiéndose de mí vida sentía como el alma me dolía, un dolor que no me podía quitar ni siquiera pensando en que a la siguiente noche estaría con ella, huyendo lejos de todo y de todos.

El siguiente día entonces llegó, era el día de nuestra partida y en todo momento estuve ansioso. Por la mañana atendí a mis pacientes, que fueron muchos y después me pase a visitar a una mujer parturienta. Por la tarde sabia que no tendríamos nuestra cita así que fui a visitar a mi hermana Minna para despedirme de ella y decirle que me iría. Con mis padres ni siquiera hable, seguían molestos conmigo, ya cuando estuviera lejos entonces les mandaría una misiva.

Al caer la noche fui montando a caballo para encontrarnos en el lugar donde quedamos vernos. Llegue 10 minutos antes por si acaso ella ya estaba ahí, pero no fue así y la espere hasta que se dieron las 12:00.

Pasaron 15 minutos más y me dije que debía conservar la calma. Pronto llegaría.

Pasó una hora y entonces me dije que tal vez estuviera arrepentida.

Estuve ahí esperándola hora tras hora, haciéndome muchas conjeturas… que si se había arrepentido, que si tenia miedo, que si su padre la habría descubierto… así entonces se hizo de día, estaba realmente desesperado y pensando en que debía presentarme a casa de los Miller para saber que había sucedido pero cuando me ponía en marcha mire a John, uno de los sirvientes saliendo a todo galope de los terrenos pertenecientes a los Miller:

-¡John!.. ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué va tan deprisa?

Al verme, el hombre detuvo al caballo. No me pasó desapercibido el dolor en su mirada y entonces un escalofrió me recorrió.

-Señor Hansford, justo salía a buscar un medico… Es la pequeña señorita Miller… ¡Creo que está muerta!

Al escuchar las palabras de John sentí como si se me fuera la vida. Me negaba a creer que mi Lita estuviera muerta y rápidamente eche a correr hacia la mansión de los Miller, la puerta estaba abierta, entre sin pedir permiso y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí estaban la señora Rose y Wanda llorando abrazadas mientras que su padre contemplando su cuerpo inerte. Nada mas entrar, la señora Rose me suplicó que salvara a su pequeña Lita, pero no fue necesario, yo me acerque a ella, tome su pulso y comprobé que su corazón había dejado de latir.

-¡Lita, Lita mi amor despierta!- Le suplique a su cuerpo inerte y entonces por primera vez en mi vida llore como nunca lo había echo, sin importarme que eso no fuera lo correcto en un hombre.

Me aferre a su cuerpo, besando sus labios aun tibios, suplicándole que abriera sus ojos pero no lo hizo. Joseph Miller me pidió que me retirara, no le hice caso, quería estar con mi Lita y él no iba a prohibírmelo, pero al final cuatro de sus sirvientes se encargaron de apartarme de su lado y echarme de la casa Miller. Al siguiente día en que su cuerpo fue enterrado el señor Joseph Miller ordenó a sus sirvientes que me impidieran ir a darle el último adiós a mi querida Lita, pero en cuanto todos se fueron y dejaron su tumba vine aquí a llorarle, a reclamarle que hubiera acabado con su vida.

Con el pasar de los meses todo mundo volvió a su vida normal. Nadie ha vuelto a visitar su tumba, claro excepto yo que con su muerte también parece que murió el alma mía. Sin ella los días son grises, han perdido su color, he intentado dos veces acabar con mi miserable existencia para poder estar a su lado o por lo menos acabar con esta agonía pero la maldita muerte que me la quitó de las manos se rehúsa a tomar mi vida.

De pronto, escucho que en el silencio del camposanto alguien camina, volteo hacia atrás y veo a Lucy llegar. Claro, también su gata le llora y la echa de menos.

_-También la echas de menos ¿Verdad?- Pregunto a Lucy como si ella pudiera contestarme._

Como desearía tener a mi amada Lita a mi lado, por lo menos una vez mas, no pido mucho, tenerla conmigo para decirle que la amo, hacerle el amor y entonces morir a su lado.

**En fin, aquí está el primer capítulo de este fanfic que he hecho para celebrar estos días. Aquí no termina la historia, mañana publicare el segundo capitulo y el sábado posteare el final. No se me asusten, el de mañana es mas cortito, tiene la mitad de palabras que este tiene y el del sábado tiene menos de 2000 palabras.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Mi paraiso

**Ella, mi ángel.**

**Cap.2. Mi paraíso.**

Me encuentro en mi cama luego de que mi padre haya ido a buscarme en compañía de dos de los nuevos sirvientes que ha contratado y me trajeran prácticamente arrastrando hasta casa. Madre llora al ver en lo que me he convertido y Minna me trae una traza de café que rechazo tajantemente. Trata de hacerme reír con sus gracias, pero desde que se fue Lita he perdido la capacidad no solo de reír, sino de disfrutar cualquier cosa que antes me agradara. Sin ella nada tiene sentido, los días han perdido su color y yo vivo esperando el momento en que la muerte quiera llevarme a su lado.

Cuando Minna se retira y me dejan a solas cierro la puerta, después saco una llave que guardo dentro de mi gabardina y abro el armario, saco mi botella de vino a la que le doy grandes tragos, sintiendo como me quema la garganta y como poco a poco me aparto de esta realidad que tanto duele.

Cuando siento que el sueño vendrá por mi escondo la botella, es de las pocas que tengo y no quiero que se les ocurra quitármela, pues sé que en algún momento la voy a necesitar. Me voy a la cama, sintiendo como los parpados me pesan y poco a poco se me van cerrando… ¡Oh, bendito sueño que me hace soñar con ella!... En ellos es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar, aunque aun soñándola no puedo abrazarla o besarla… en ellos estoy condenado a contemplarla y hablarle de mi amor únicamente, porque cuando intento tocarla se desvanece en el aire, dejando solo el olor de su fragancia y después nada. Aun así, poder verla y hablarle aunque no pueda tocarla es preferible a despertar y saber que ella ya no me escucha, que ya no es parte de este mundo donde yo aún espero por ir a encontrarla.

De pronto, como cada noche ella aparece frente a mí, regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

-¿No vas a venir a darme un abrazo amor mio?

-Lita.- Susurro y como sintiéndome renovado de nuevas energías me pongo de pie y voy a su encuentro.

-Andrew, mi amor.

Me acerco a ella, pero cuando estoy a punto de tocarla me detengo. No quiero por nada del mundo volverla a perder; sin embargo, ella rompe la distancia entre nosotros acercándose a mí y lleva sus delicadas manos a mi rostro, acariciándome mientras me mira dulcemente… ¡Es esto real!... ¿Me está tocando?... ¿La estoy sintiendo?... Poco a poco dejo el temor a un lado, la toco con delicadeza hasta que entonces la estrecho en un abrazo… de nuevo siento su calor, la suavidad de su tersa piel.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?- Le pregunto sintiendo las lágrimas que se me salen. Antes no lo hubiera echo, esto es inapropiado en un varón, pero desde que la perdí a ella ya no tengo ilusiones, no tengo metas, no tengo orgullo. No tengo nada.

-No me he ido. Siempre he estado contigo Andrew.

La separo un poco de mi lado para mirarla, quiero saber que es real, acaricio sus mejillas, aspiro su delicioso aroma y entonces beso sus carnosos labios sintiendo como me corresponde, queriendo quedarme por siempre con el recuerdo de su sabor por si vuelve a marcharse. Cuando finalmente la falta de aire nos separa la estrecho entre mis brazos, besando su frente, tocando su rostro, queriendo tenerla conmigo para que no vuelva a castigarme con su ausencia.

-¿No eres un sueño?

-Soy real.

-No vuelvas a irte por favor.

-No puedo prometerte eso Andrew.- Me dice ella regalándome una sonrisa.- La muerte me ha regalado este día para estar a tu lado y arreglar lo que deje pendiente en vida.

Me siento en mi cama y la atraigo hacía, sentándola en mis piernas. De nuevo nos besamos, sé que donde quiera que haya estado desde que se fue también me ha extrañado

-¿Por qué te suicidaste?- Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos cuando nuestros labios se separan.- ¿No pensaste en el dolor que me causarías con tu ausencia?

-Yo no me suicide Andrew.

Me quedó desconcertado ante su confesión… ¿Cómo que no se suicido?... Todo mundo sabe que bebió arsénico y que eso terminó de matarla. Incluso se sabe que dejó una carta póstuma donde hablaba sobre sus motivos para ponerle fin a su vida, aunque de lo que dice en esa carta sólo tienen conocimiento sus padres.

_- Es normal que todos piensen que me suicide mi vida, pero aun cuando el remordimiento de conciencia no me dejaba estaba dispuesta a huir contigo, a que me llevara lejos, al fin del mundo si es que era necesario. Durante el transcurso de ese día hice lo que hace toda persona que se quiere quitar la vida haría, despedirme de mis padres y mi hermana Wanda, pero entonces cuando cayó la noche subí a mi habitación, esperando a una hora prudente en que todos durmieran para salir de casa e ir a tu encuentro_

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

_-Al estar en mi habitación comencé a sentir un dolor insoportable de estómago que me provoco náuseas y un dolor de estómago tan insoportable que me hizo llorar y retorcerme de tanto dolor… quería que aquella agonía terminara y yo que poco oraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo le suplique a dios que me librara de aquella agonía que parecía estarme matando… hasta que al fin de pronto el dolor ceso y sentí como los ojos se me cerraban llevándome a un dulce y placentero sueno profundo._

_De pronto, no supe en que momento desperté pero recordé que tenía una cita pendiente contigo. La luna comenzaba a ocultarse y no sé cómo, pero salí rápidamente de casa preocupada porque se me había hecho tarde para llegar a tu encuentro… Cuando me iba acercando a ti mire que hablabas con John, pensé que habían descubierto nuestros planes de huida, pero entonces te vi que entraste corriendo a casa, ignorándome cuando te hable. Entonces no entendí que sucedía, fui tras de ti, temía que estuvieras enojado conmigo o que tuvieras algún altercado con mi padre, pero entonces cuando entraste en mis aposentos, dentro estaban mi madre de crianza y Wanda llorando abrazadas, mi padre en silencio pero lo que más me sorprendió fue verme a mí misma postrada en la cama con un pequeño frasco de arsénico al lado que yo nunca bebí… Al menos no intencionalmente._

-¿Quién te hizo tomar arsénico mi amor?

_Wanda_

-¿Se atrevió tu hermana a…

_-Espera Andrew… deja que te lo cuente todo… Desde el purgatorio, que es ahora el lugar de mi morada no hay nada que se me pueda ocultar. Te he visto sufrir a ti, he visto sufrir a mis padres que entonces comprendieron que me amabas y he visto sufrir a mi hermana._

_Ella no me envenenó a propósito… ¿Sabes?... Ella no te amaba, pero estaba ilusionada con casarse contigo y le dolió en el orgullo que rompieras el compromiso. Muchas veces, antes de que yo enfermara, ella me hablaba de ti, de lo apuesto y caballeroso que eras. Los días en que ibas a casa de mis padres a visitarle, después de que te ibas ella me hablaba con emoción de ti y yo sentía que la odiaba por su suerte… ¿Por qué no era yo tú prometida en lugar de ella?... Siempre Wanda fue la hija favorita de mi padre, la bonita de casa, jamás me amaron como le aman a ella pero eso no me importa, nunca le había envidiado nada hasta que apareciste tú en mi vida y supe que eras el hombre destinado a casarse con ella. . Ella me comentaba ruborizada que deseaba que algún día la besaras, que tomaras su mano y le dedicaras palabras de amor como muchos hombres suelen hacerlo en las novelas románticas, pero tú sólo eras amable con tu trato y yo entonces me regocijaba en silencio porque yo si había tenido la dicha de probar el dulzor de tus labios que me era prohibido. Yo no decía nada, pero entonces ella se repetía lo que tanto nos repetía mi madre… "El amor llegara con el tiempo."_

-Y jamás llegue a besarla porque no sentí deseos de hacerlo, era sólo a ti a quien deseaba poder besar y dedicarle todas las palabras de amor jamás dichas.- Le confesé a Lita besando el suave dorso de su mano.

De cierto era que Wanda era hermosa, bastante diría yo e incluso todo mundo solía decir que muchísimo más que Lita, pero tal vez era él amor que yo sentía por esta dama que me provocaba verla como la mujer mas hermosa que jamás antes hubiera visto. Era algo que iba mucho más que su apariencia, era su manera de ver la vida, de sentir, su dulzura y hasta sus groserías.

No es que tuviera miedo de besar a Wanda, o que me causara repulsión, incluso desde hacia muchos, pero muchos años, antes de que conociera a las dos hermanas Miller ya había conocido los placeres de la carne en una hermosa meretriz y desde entonces había besado y tenido el cuerpo de muchas, no recuerdo cuantas… pero cuando conocí a Lita y tras tratarla ella se convirtió en la mujer de mis sueños, a la única que quería besar, adorar y hacerle el amor cada día.

-¿Y después que sucedió?- Le pregunte.- Eso no justifica que te haya envenenado.

_-Cuando tú rompiste el compromiso ella se deprimió bastante. Estaba deprimida porque estaba ilusionada con ser tu esposa y avergonzada porque sabia que cuando todo mundo se enterara ella seria el hazmerreir de la sociedad. Mi padre todo los días lanzaba maldiciones contra ti, él estaba seguro de que debías estar hechizado por alguna prostituta que te dejaba complacido y yo sentía una mezcla de felicidad y remordimiento… felicidad porque rompiste el compromiso por amor a mí, remordimiento porque sabía que yo era la causa de que mi hermana estuviera sufriendo._

_Todos los días, siempre recordaba que me habías dicho que acudirías a esperarme donde terminan los terrenos pertenecientes a las propiedades de mi familia y aunque trate de evitarlo no pude evitar ir a tu encuentro y comenzar con nuestra historia de amor…no sabía si tendría un buen final, claro que no lo tendría, pero no quería pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti._

_Asi pasaron meses, muchos meses en que estuvimos encontrándonos en secreto, amándonos en silencio… me negaba a huir contigo, no al menos hasta que a Wanda le consiguieran otro prometido para así sentirme menos culpable, pero entonces resultó que a papá se le ocurrió aceptar que el joven Zafiro Black me cortejara y sin preguntarme mi consentimiento le concedió mi mano… fue entonces cuando decidimos huir… ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Ahora entiendo porque de pronto, casi dos meses después de que rompieras el compromiso con Wanda, ella comenzó a cambiar conmigo… No es que fuéramos muy unidas, de hecho nunca lo fuimos de pronto me daba cuenta que se me quedaba mirando como si me odiara, como si quiera reprocharme algo o sacarme los ojos… Ella se había dado cuenta de que cada tarde desaparecía con el pretexto de ir al jardín, pero no era algo que le preocupara, mas sin embargo un buen día en que salió a dar un paseo nos miró en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos… Ese día, ahora se, se le rompió el corazón, sintió como si yo la hubiera traicionado, y es que en verdad, de alguna manera la traicione… desde entonces ella ya no fue la misma conmigo. Cuando papá me comprometió con Zafiro Black ella fue la más gustosa, pero aquel día en que teníamos planeado huir fue como si ella lo presintiera… decidió que me castigaría por ser un traidora y que castigándome a mi entonces a ti también te castigaría. La desgracia caería sobre nosotros. Entonces, ese día después de la cena subió a mi cuarto, llevaba unas galletas que había preparado y dos tazas de chocolate caliente._

_Yo quería que se fuera rápido, que durmiera para entonces cuando la casa estuviera en silencio poder escapar, pero ella parecía querer entretenerme… Estábamos por comenzar a tomar el chocolate en mi habitación cuando de pronto escuchó a mamá llamarla en el pasillo y salió del cuarto… yo estaba tan triste porque sabía que pronto ya no vería mas a mi familia, que entonces sin pensar me di cuenta de que le había puesto una cucharada de azúcar al chocolate de Wanda y no al mío… me reprendí por mi estúpido error, a mi siempre me gustó el chocolate muy dulce y ella lo solía hacer muy insípido para mi gusto, así que cambie ambas tazas para que no se diera cuenta. Así, poco a poco y mientras degustábamos de las galletas ella se bebió la que era mi taza de chocolate y yo me bebí el veneno con el que ella pensaba morir frente a mis ojos para castigarme. Su plan era morir para evitar la vergüenza de que pronto todo mundo se enterara de que no te casarías con ella y de que me habías elegido a mi, sabía que entonces ella quedaría como una victima y yo como la hermana malvada que se metió entre ella y su prometido… sabia que de morir yo no seria capaz de huir y que si lo hacia, siempre cargaría en mi conciencia con su muerte… y que en el mejor de los casos hasta seria condenada de haberla asesinado, sería posible que lo creyeran._

Cuando terminó de hablar no le dije nada. Me quede en silencio, asimilando todo lo que me había dicho, odie a Wanda con todas mis fuerzas por lo que nos había echo… ¡Qué malditas ganas de matarla con mis propias manos!... Pero sabía que con eso no quedaría bien ante los ojos de mi Lita… al mismo tiempo, una parte dentro de mi se tranquilizó al saber que ella me adoraba, que no me había abandonado y que pensaba huir junto a mi, pero mayor era la tristeza al saber que ella sólo estaba de paso para aclarar esto que traía pendiente conmigo, que se iría de mi lado y con ella mis ilusiones de pasar una vida al lado de ella, haciéndole el amor, llenándola de hijos o simplemente pudiendo abrazarla como la abrazaba en ese mismo momento.

_-Pronto se llegara la hora en que tenga que irme Andrew._

-¿Eso significa que ya no te veré mas?... ¿No volverás?

_-Este no es ya mi mundo… No pertenezco más a este lugar mi querido Andrew… pero desde que morí no he podido descansar en paz… Se que todos los días te emborrachas, que vas al cementerio a llorarme, que ya ni siquiera ejerces como médico y que no visitas a los enfermos… Incluso de que te has intentado quitar la vida, la primera vez incendiando el lugar donde dabas consultas médicas y la segunda vez tomando veneno para ratas._

-¿Y como podría no sufrir si no te tengo?- Le pregunto.- Tú eras quien llenaba mis días de felicidad y desde que te fuiste es como si los días hubieran perdido su color… ya no tengo ilusiones por nada.

La beso una vez más, apasionada y ansiosamente… Deseo tanto poder morir a su lado… nuestro beso se torna apasionado, quisiera tenerla así por siempre…

No controlo mis impulsos y beso la suave piel de su cuello, aspirando su delicioso olor mientras mis manos me desabrochan el corsett y voy descubriendo su suave piel que a ella le provocan dejar escapar un gemido de placer… pero entonces ella se separa de mí y me mira asustada.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Le pregunto… ¡Por dios que si estaba asustada era capaz de detenerme!... Con tal de que se quedara conmigo para siempre bien podría renunciar a poder poseer su cuerpo por mucho que la deseara… por ella cualquier cosa haría, pero entonces me regaló una sonrisa.

_-Yo también lo deseo Andrew… me hubiera encantado ser tuya en toda la expresión de la palabra y me arrepiento de no haberlo permitido cuando tuvimos la oportunidad… Ahora tendremos que esperar a encontrarnos en otra vida… No debemos, no podemos… ya no es momento._

Entendí al mirar sus pupilas porque se me negaba pese a amarme y desearme tanto como yo lo hacia. El sentimiento era reciproco, pero no me importaba pagar el precio que fuera por sentir sus caricias, por poseerla, por simplemente seguirla hasta el fin del mundo… aunque ese lugar fuera el infierno.

-No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar Lita… desde que te fuiste lo único que he deseado es volverte a ver aunque fuera solo una ultima vez, hacerte el amor y morir contigo.

_-¿Estas seguro?_

Yo asentí, pues nunca en mi existencia había estado más seguro de algo. La bese apasionadamente sintiendo la pasión con que me correspondía… la ropa pronto dejó de ser una barrera y al fin pude ver su cuerpo desnudo… ¡Era tan perfecta!... Toda una diosa a la cual podría adorar hasta el final de los tiempos y entonces bese cada rincón de su cuerpo, dejando que ella también me tocara con sus delicadas manos y me provocara un placer que nunca había sentido con mujer alguna.

Llegó el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieron en uno solo… por un momento derramó algunas lagrimas, sabia que podría ser un poco doloroso y la llene de besos y caricias… entonces se aferró a mi espalda, arañándome, suplicándome que no me detuviera, susurrando mi nombre con lujuria.

Cuando al fin supimos que estallaríamos de placer, nos miramos a los ojos… era preciosa, supe entonces que a partir de hoy ella era mía, yo y yo suyo… entendí que en esta y en todas las vidas, que en vida y muerte e incluso hasta el final de los tiempos y por toda la eternidad estaríamos juntos… que aun cuando fuéramos a parar al averno, teniéndola entre mis brazos encontraría mi paraíso.

**Chicas, este es el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste. Mañana les subo el capítulo final que es súper cortito.**

**Quejas, aplausos, saben que sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Deja vu

**Ella, mi ángel.**

**Cap. 3. Deja vu.**

-¡Que hermosa historia!- Susurró la joven de cabello rubio y mirada soñadora.- Pero dime Mako-chan… ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Bueno… se dice que Andrew Hansford enloqueció tras la muerte de su amada Lita, desde entonces ya no ejerció como medico y siempre andaba borracho o en el panteón. El pobre intentó dos veces quitarse la vida, pero en los dos intentos fracasó; pero un día sin mas amaneció muerto, en su cama, prácticamente se acostó a dormir y ya nunca mas despertó… el corazón le dejó de latir; algo extraño porque no padecía ninguna enfermedad física y era muy joven..- Comenta la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.- Aunque hay quienes dicen que el fantasma de su amada lo visitó en las fechas en que los muertos vuelven de su morada y que como si fuera un demonio sucubo lo sedujo y que haciendo el amor entonces él murió junto con ella.

-¡Entonces el pobre tipo murió de placer!- Estalló en sonoras carcajadas la joven rubia.- ¡Ah, ya quisiera yo que así me llegara mi muerte!

-La verdad prefiero creer en esa versión.- Dijo Makoto.- Que al fin pudo reunirse con su amada… ¿Sabes Minako?... Ahora que estuve de vacaciones en Inglaterra me tome el tiempo de hacer un pequeño viaje al pueblo de Pluckley… visite la iglesia de St. Nicholas... se dice que años después de que Andrew muriera, incluso después de que murieran los padres de Lita… su hermana Wanda que le sobrevivió les pidió a los padres de Andrew el permiso para que enterraran los restos de su hermana junto a su amado en esa iglesia, supongo que lo hizo para redimirse un poco por el daño que les hizo a ambos.

-Interesante.- Comentó Minako.- ¿Pero no te dio miedo entrar a esa iglesia fea?... ¿Te imaginas donde se te hubiera aparecido la fantasma?

-No me dio miedo.- Respondió Makoto.- Por el contrario sentí una indescriptible paz al estar en ese lugar; sobre todo cuando leí una inscripción el a lapida de ella, bueno, mas bien es un poema de Luis de Camoes… pero como no entenderías si te lo recito en su idioma original te lo voy a traducir:

_Alma mía gentil, que partiste  
tan pronto de esta vida descontenta,  
reposa allá en el Cielo eternamente,  
y viva yo aquí en la tierra siempre triste._

_Si allá en el asiento etéreo, en donde subiste,  
memoria de esta vida se consiente,  
no te olvides de aquel amor ardiente  
que ya en los ojos míos tan puro viste._

_Y si vieras que puede merecerte  
alguna cosa el dolor que me quedó  
del pesar, sin remedio, de perderte;_

_Ruega a Dios que tus años recortó,  
que tan pronto de aquí me lleve a verte,  
cuan pronto de mis ojos te llevó._

-¿Apoco no es hermoso?- Preguntó Makoto.- Al leerlo sentí algo asi como un deja vu.

-Precioso Mako-chan… pero como que seria bueno que dejaras de enamorarte de hombres muertos y pusieras tus ojos en un hombre real… ahora si me disculpas, te dejo porque tengo una cita con Kuni osito bombon… te veo después.

Minako salió de la cafetería, que curiosamente ese día estaba sola. Makoto se quedó mirando como su amiga iba al encuentro de su novio y esbozó una sonrisa… ¿Qué si debería enamorarse de un hombre real?... Pues claro que estaba enamorada de uno, pero no le iba a decir que ese hombre era Motoki.

A sus 23 años, Lita sólo había tenido dos novios con los cuales no había durado más de los tres meses… No es que no le gustara el amor, de echo era demasiado idealista, vivía eternamente enamorada del amor, hasta que entonces hace un año en que comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería poco a poco se enamoró de su jefe. Sin embargo, los hombres atractivos y que saben tratar a una dama no suelen ser solteros, y ese era el caso de su jefe que tenia tres años con su novia Yuriko.

Al no haber clientes Makoto se puso a leer un libro, pero entonces levantó la vista cuando escuchó que sonaba la campanilla que avisaba cuando se abría la puerta y entonces, después de tres semanas volvía a ver a Motoki. No pudo estar mas feliz, se puso de pie y entonces fue a su encuentro.

-¡Mako, que gusto verte!- Exclamó él.- Me hiciste mucha falta.

-Ya lo imagino.- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Nadie puede manejar mejor esta cafetería que yo… ¿verdad?

-Pues… eres mi mejor elemento en el negocio. Estoy seguro de que si dejaras el trabajo bajaría mucho la clientela… pero no lo digo por el trabajo, te extrañe a ti.

Makoto se sonrojó ante la confesión e inmediatamente comenzó a hacerse fantasías en su cabeza… pero rápidamente se dijo que debía hacerse ilusiones, sabía que Motoki le tenía aprecio, que la veía como a una amiga; pero que jamás la vería como un hombre ve a una mujer, que jamás la amaría como amaba a Yuriko.

Motoki esbozó una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba… nunca se lo había dicho, pero la verdad es que le parecía hermosa. La había conocido hace un año, cuando habia puesto la solicitud en paginas de reclutamiento de personal para contratar a persona (fuera hombre o mujer daba igual) que tuviera experiencia en repostería y como catador de cafés. Aquel negocio había pertenecido a su familia por años y el pensaba seguir con el negocio, aunque como había estudiado por profesión arquitectura, tenia un trabajo al que atender, así que ocupaba a alguien que estuviera siempre ahí. Cuando recibió la solicitud de Makoto, pensó que se trataba de un chico, no miró que tuviera mucha experiencia laboral, pero decía que era estudiante de gastronomía y bueno, decidió darle una oportunidad. Él día en que se presentó para la entrevista, se llevó un chasco cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto no era un chico, sino un chica y una muy bonita, por cierto, alta, de cuerpo armonioso, finas facciones y grandes ojos verdes… Esos ojos, quedó prendado de ellos tan sólo verlos, tuvo una especie de deja vu, como si antes la hubiera visto, pero no sabía donde.

Con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta de que Makoto era una excelente cocinera, le propuso experimentar con nuevas recetas de repostería que podría incluir en el menú; y la cafetería que entonces ya era muy conocido en la ciudad comenzó a tomar fama fuera de Tokio, por lo cual ya se planeaba abrir algunas sucursales mas en la ciudad y otras mas en ciudades vecinas. También al mismo tiempo de que su negocio y su vida profesional iba alcanzando el éxito, Motoki fue conociendo a Makoto mas allá del ámbito profesional, al principio pensaba que solo era atracción momentánea, pero de un momento a otro y sin saber cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella y de que aunque sonara tonto, la había amado desde que la vio por primera vez.

Las ultimas tres semanas en que ella había estado de vacaciones la había extrañado mucho y entonces se dio cuenta de que debía hacer el intento de enamorarla, por eso en la ausencia de Makoto cortó con Yuriko, quien afortunadamente parecía que también quería terminarlo, pues lo tomó de buena manera. Aquella relación definitivamente ya no tenia futuro y tal parece que su ex novia también estaba esperando a que el fuera el valiente que diera el primer paso.

-¿Qué harás esta noche Makoto?

-Supongo que ir a casa y dormir. Lo de siempre.

-¿Te puedo invitar a cenar?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto nerviosamente.- Pero… ¿No se enojara Yuriko?

-Hemos terminado.

-¡Oh… no se que decirte!... Lo siento.- Dijo Makoto, sintiéndose gustosa de que estuviera soltero y disponible, pero también sintiendo un poco de remordimiento pues suponía que él debía estar sufriendo.

-No lo sientas.- Respondió él.- En realidad ya lo veía venir, ya ninguno de los dos estábamos cómodos con la relación… ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Makoto asintió y caminó a la par de Motoki saliendo de la cafetería la cual esa noche cerraron temprano. Ya era finales de octubre, la luna llena estaba brillando en el firmamento y el aire ya fresco comenzó a molestar a Makoto que iba vestida con su pantalón de mezclilla entallado, sandalias de tira y una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo y de mangas caídas en color negro. Se arrepintió entonces de no traer un suéter consigo pero entonces se sorprendió cuando Motoki se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-Motoki, no es necesario.

-No quiero que tengas frio… créeme, esto no es nada, por ti haría mucho mas.

Él la tomó de la mano, como si fueran un par de novios y ella con aquel simple contacto sintió una descarga recorriendo su cuerpo. Al llegar al automóvil él le abrió la puerta para que abordara del lado del copiloto y después el también subió al auto.

¡Joder!... ¿Cómo con tantas malditas atenciones no se iba a enamorar de él?... Pero bueno, ahora Motoki era libre, así que se propuso que esa noche, aunque le costara la amistad le diría que estaba enamorada de él y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Usualmente siempre se espera que un hombre haga la declaración amorosa pero… ¿Dónde estaba escrito que una mujer no podía tomar la iniciativa de hablarle de amor al dueño de su corazón?... Podía resultar que aquello terminara por afectar su amistad, pero no se pasaría toda la vida callando.

Mientras él conducía por las calles de Tokio, dirigiéndose al restaurante favorito de Makoto de vez en cuando la tomaba de la mano, besándole suavemente el dorso. Su sexto sentido le decía que ella también correspondía a sus sentimientos, así que esa noche ya no esperaría mas; ahora que al fin era de nuevo un hombre soltero le pediría a Makoto ser su novia, solo esperaba que la respuesta de ella fuera un "si quiero".

Fin.

**Notas Finales:.. ¿Le gustó?... ¿Contentas?... ¿Ahora si me perdonan por matar a Lita?... ¿Qué creen que le dirá Makoto a Motoki?... jajajaja**

**Bueno mis niñas y niños que siguieron este fanfic. Les mando saludos. Se que quede de publicar ayer este capitulo pero mi computadora dio problemas y murió.**

**¿Comentarios?... ¿Quejas?... ¿Sugerencias?... ¡Vamos!... Saben que no muerdo jaja.**

**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes que leyeron o se que leerán: Ana, Sol, Carlos, Adyleine, Aynat-Dream, Lucely, Jahayra y si me faltó alguien mil disculpas.**

**Por cierto, antes de irme nada mas paso a decirles de rapidito que este mi pequeño espacio de fanfics ya tiene pagina en facebook y se llama "El mundo de Lita Kino", ahí pueden ver imágenes de mi Makotita que subiré a cada rato, saber cuando actualizo o hasta ver pequeños spoilers de lo que publicare a futuro, porque eso si, ando trabajando en muchos proyectos:**

** . ?id=752245104789377&refid=46**

**En fin, les mando muchos saludos, abrazos y si gustan seguirme sólo denle like a mi pagina.**

**Los adoro:**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
